LA PROMESA
by matsurisabaku9
Summary: GEORGE AL CUMPLIR SU PROMESA CAMBIA SU VIDA Y LA DE LA PERSONA A QUIEN PROMETIO CUIDAR


**LA PROMESA**

GEORGE/MARCUS FLINT

HARRY/DRACO

George, observa ahora diez años después de que termino la guerra lo que ha sido su vida no importa el dolor, el sufrimiento, el sacrificio, la victoria, la derrota, la nostalgia, todo lo que ha pasado en retrospectiva la vida es buena, pero sobretodo debe agradecer a su hermano por haber hecho esa "promesa" que hizo que su vida no se consumiera por el dolor, después de haberlo perdido en la guerra.

Había pasado un año desde la muerte de su gemelo su familia se sorprendía que no estuviera sumido en el dolor, pero su promesa lo hacía seguir adelante solo hacía unos meses en que Harry le había dicho que pensaba que su hermana lo engañaba después se lo confirmo, él se molestó pero ahora más que nunca cumpliría su palabra.

Así que las ingenio y creo un artículo con el cual sabia cuando estaba con alguien más, así que llevo a su madre a Grimmaul junto con Bill llegaron al lugar oyeron ruido subieron el mayor pensó que cacharía a su hermana con Harry pero o gran sorpresa era ella pero revolcándose con otro, su madre la cacheteo y le dijo que como podía ser tan desvergonzada, desde ese día pudo terminar con ella sin remordimientos.

Solo el único que le insistía que volvieran era Hermione y Ron pues les convenía, pero no como no consiguieron convencerlo ellos tres decidieron irse un tiempo a Francia, donde su abuela de la castaña le dejo una casa así según ellos el ojiverde extrañaría a la pelirroja y volvería con ella.

Un día llego corriendo Harry a su local solo se dio cuenta cuando fue arrastrado por el menor, muchos en el local murmuraron ese era Harry Potter.

-¿Harry que sucede?-ya en el departamento del pelirrojo mientras veía al más joven caminar en círculos murmurando cosas que no entendía.

-¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?-

-No, el hurón me persigue-sus cejas se levantaron, que Huron ya empieza a preocuparse por la salud mental de su hermano honorario.

Se levantó puso sus manos en sus hombros-Respira y dime que sucede-lo oyo suspirar.

-¡Draco me beso!-.

Parpadeo varias veces en qué clase de mundo paralelo despertó que no se supone que el rubio odia a Harry ahora viene y lo besa, aunque si lo piensa bien no era normal la obsesión del Malfoy por su hermanito y viceversa.

-¡Explícame todo!, ¿que no entiendo nada?-

-Recuerdas que el día de la batalla, ya sabes que salve a Draco en la habitación de los menesteres-el asintió.

-Bueno antes de irme el me beso, pues no le tome importancia mi mente estaba en otras cosas pero hace unos días lo encontré en el hospital, me pregunto qué hacía ahí le dije que estudio medimagia me vio extrañado pero no dijo más, no lo había visto hasta hoy que llego me dijo que ya que no tenía compromiso, no descansaría hasta que fuera su esposo y me beso-dijo histérico.

-Harry, si te gusta date una oportunidad-le dijo paciente no le caía bien Lucius Malfoy, pero su hijo era diferente sabía que debía comportarse de cierta forma y la verdad solo se llevaba mal con Ronnal ya que a ellos nunca les dio una mala mirada, además Draco era lo que su hermano Honorio necesitaba ser cuidado y adorado por alguien y los Malfoy son muy posesivos con los suyos.

-¿Pero? es Malfoy-.

-¿Y tú eres Harry Potter?-se desinflo en la respuesta.

-Bien, pero tu iras con migo-

-¿Cómo? pero es una cita no me necesitas de mal tercio-

-Es una reunión de negocios y luego me invito a salir así que podemos ver y si algo no me convence pues nos vamos-acepto pues su hermano es muy terco, sin saber que por aceptar su vida cambiaria mucho.

El día llego los dos están fuera del restaurant de lujo, divertido el pelirrojo empuja a su hermanito dentro del lugar para ver al rubio, este está solo leyendo unos papeles-VE- lo empujo para acercarlo a la mesa, mientras él fue caminando asía atrás para desaparecer del lugar, pero no conto que chocaría con alguien que no veía en mucho tiempo.

Volteo rápido-Lo ciento no me fije-

-Eso es claro George-su boca se abrió delante de él se encontraba Marcus Flint en todo su esplendor se veía más atractivo, nada que ver con el antiguo con su mismo cuerpo atlético, musculoso.

-¿Flint?-dijo en un susurro.

-Si ven-ya que había visto de reojo lo que había hecho el pelirrojo, lo jalo cerca de él caminaron asía la chimenea donde la traspasaron sin que George fuera consciente de lo que hacía.

Salieron en una lujosa mansión.

-Bienvenido a mi hogar-dijo él ex sly.

-¿Vives solo aquí?-lo dijo sin pensar pues había sabido que la familia del joven murió, lo que más le toco fue que su hermana de nueve años muriera.

Marcus no se molestó pues sabia de la pérdida del pelirrojo, siendo gemelos los vínculos son muy fuertes por eso dolorosos en la perdida, hay algunos que hasta se suicidan pues no soportan la perdida.

-Si pero sé que no estaré solo mucho tiempo-dijo con una sonrisa lobuna viendo la espalda del gry mientras este ve una pintura.

-¡Oh en serio!-dijo sin poner mucha atención.

Lo invito a cenar

-Y dime que hacías empujando a Potter para que llegar junto a Malfoy-

-Bueno resulta que Malfoy le dijo que lo convertiría en su esposo y pues no sería mala idea-

-Así que el rubio por fin se decidió todos sabíamos que estaba obsesionado con Potter, aunque todo sly nos interés algún gryffindor por muy cabezota que sean-el pelirrojo levanto la ceja.

-En serio, no creo, tu dime quien es-el sonrió se recargo en la silla cruzando los brazos el sly.

-Bueno si te digo que me das-entrecerró los ojos el pelirrojo.

-Todos los sly siempre buscan sacar ventaja-

-Por supuesto mí querido George-.

-Lo conozco-pregunto el gry.

-Sí y mucho-el pelirrojo frunció los labios quien podría ser conocía a varios sonrió pensando quien era.

-No, no es Oliver-susurro a su oído, diablos cuando se paró y se puso detrás él.

Brinco al sentir los labios del mayor en su cuello, inconsciente mente ladeo la cabeza dándole mejor acceso, lo hizo girar para quedar de frente se besaron con desenfreno y pasión, no sabía porque pero George no quería dejar de besarlo.

Dos días después el ojiverde llego a visitar al pelirrojo-¡Hola Harry!-dijo alegre.

-¡Hola Harry!-dijo sarcástico-¿Dónde te metiste? ¡Se supone que me ayudarías no que me lanzarías con el lobo!-gruño.

-Dime te comió-el moreno se sonrojo el pelirrojo se empezó a reír por su reacción, si el rubio es un sly no dejaría pasar una oportunidad de poder tener a Harry para él.

El moreno se le quedo viendo por un momento, se sintió incomodo por esa mirada.

-¡A ti también te comieron!-parpadeo.

-No-contesto titubeante, las cejas del menor subieron hasta la raíz del pelo.

-Pues ese chupetón dice todo lo contrario además tus ojos brillan, supongo que fue Flint-

-Co…como lo sabes-farfullo.

-Bueno en el colegio se notaba que sentía algo por ti-

-¿Lo sabias?-dijo incrédulo.

-Él siempre te veía en los partidos o cuando nadie se daba cuenta él sabia quien eras tú y quien era Fred, además mientras esperábamos afuera lo vi después de que me empujaras y desaparecieras el ya no estaba así que deduje-

-En serio, como la gente puede pensar que eres despistado-incrédulo por la deducción pero sobre todo que lo hubiera visto cuando el solo porque choco con él.

-No, tengo que decirles a todos lo que se-dijo sonriendo y mirada inocente.

-¿Y, son pareja? ¿Amigos con derechos? ¿Oh solo noches salvajes de sexo?-

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi dulce y virgen Harry?-

-¡Oye! que no sea virgen es por tu culpa, te culpo, pero eso lo decían mucho Deán y Seamus aunque Percy era el más pervertido de todos-.

-¿Percy? mi hermano el santurrón-

-George porque crees que está casado con ese ruso sexy, no es por estudioso créeme puedo asegurarte que en los libros es en lo que menos pensaba-

-Merlín santo de lo que se entera uno, mi pobre mente-movió sus manos como espantando imágenes mentales, sonrió-Y que tal es en la cama Malfoy-

Harry se sonrojo pero sonrió-Fue tan tierno me hizo sentir especial, amado y- levanto la mano enseñándole un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

-Bueno al menos sabe responder si no tendría que darle una lección, sobre querer herir a mi hermanito-le guiño el ojo.

-Y tú-el mayor se aclaró la garganta.

-Digamos que tuvimos una apuesta, que él no perdió y no me podía negar-los ojos del menor se abrieron al ver el anillo de bodas.

-¿Cuando?-pregunto.

-Esa misma noche después de hacerlo nos aparecimos con uno de sus contactos y nos casamos, apenas llegue hace unas horas-sonriendo con timidez.

-Sabes que Molly va a matarse y a Marcus por casarse sin invitarla-le dijo.

El joven palideció-Mierda-era hombre muerto.

-Puedes culpar a Marcus-dijo sin pena.

-Mi pequeño, hermano perverso que haría sin ti-sonrió.

-Ser desollado vivo por tu madre-sin pena dijo-Puedes llevarlo el próximo fin de semana Molly me hablo en la mañana para que no se m olvidara-.

-¿Vas a llevar a Malfoy?-suspiro.

-No está muy convencido, pero va ir porque no quiere que si me encuentro con Ginny se me lance ya sabes lo celoso que es-rodando los ojos.

-No puedes culparlo eres su prometido, ya sabes que Ron y ella no se llevaban bien porque te guste o no eras la manzana de la discordia-.

-Si lo sé-derrotado contesto pues nada podía hacer con esa verdad.

La noche llego a la su nuevo hogar el pelirrojo se sentía un poco raro pues se había acostumbrado a su apartamento, esto era un gran cambio pero aunque quisiera no podría dejar a Marcus no sabía si lo había hechizado o qué pero cada que lo mira, lo besa, o abraza se siente tan contento que nunca quisiera dejar de abrazarlo, talvez sea que esta es parte de su recuperación después que se rompiera su lazo con su hermano.

Una pequeña sonrisa se forma al ver a Marcus semi recargado en el escritorio de su despacho leyendo uno de tantos pergaminos que tiene.

-Hola-el joven levanta la vista sonriéndole.

-Hola, ¿cómo te fue?-

-Bien Harry me fue a ver, supongo que dentro de poco nos llegara la invitación de su boda-dijo serio aunque el sly podía ver la burla en sus ojos

-Así que Malfoy no perdió el tiempo-

-Eso parece, pero hablamos me hizo ver un pequeño detalle que olvide, mi madre me va a matar cuando sepa que me case y no les he dicho-dijo rápido.

-No es problema podemos verla mañana-

-Nooooooo, estás loco nos desollaría vivos, los veremos hasta el próximo fin de semana cuando se reúne la familia, también Harry va a llevar a Malfoy-.

-Estas seguro que no quieres que la veamos mañana-negó el pelirrojo, suspiro no es como si le tuviera miedo a la madre de su esposo después de tener a su madre todas las demás les parecían lindas y agradables.

Los días se fueron demasiado rápido para gusto del pelirrojo estaba cada vez más nervioso por lo que podría pasar en la reunión, lo que más le desconcertaba era que Marcus no estaba ni un poco nervioso algo tramaba esa serpiente, le decían sus instintos pero que podría ser.

Ya Marcus lo espera en la chimenea para llegar a ver a su familia traía un pantalón negro de vestir, zapatos negros, una camisa azul marino de manga larga dobladas a tres cuartos del brazo se ve comible.

El trae un pantalón café oscuro de vestir, una camisa beige, zapatos cafés y un chaleco café oscuro abierto, toman los polvos dicen su destino llegan a la a cogedora sala.

-Es muy pintoresco me agrada-no le dice nada esta tan nervioso que solo quiere acabar con esto, lo toma de la mano guiándolo al jardín donde todos están reunidos.

En el jardín están sentados Bill con Fleur, Charly con su novio, también Percy con su esposo Ivanov un ruso que conoció en el ministerio, también su madre y su padre.

La primera en verlos es la francesa-Cuñado-dice pues su ingles ha mejorado mucho. Todos voltean a verlos pero antes de que diga algo.

-Siento llegar tarde pero me quede dormido-dijo un risueño Harry con un serio Malfoy detrás de este escaneando el lugar y pareciendo más relajado, el pelirrojo supone que porque no está ninguno de sus hermanos pequeños.

La matriarca se acerca ignorando por el momento a su hijo yendo al moreno-Así que es cierto sales con este jovencito-dice con seriedad.

-Si señora Weasley, Harry es mi prometido-dice con seguridad, ella parpadea un poco pero después sonríe con ternura sabe que su hijo adoptivo es feliz lo ve en sus ojos se ve radiante, le hubiera gustado que se hubiera casado con su niña pero las cosas no se dieron ni modo lo importante es que fuera feliz.

-Bueno y ¿cuándo es la boda?-pregunto.

-Pronto todavía no ponemos fecha, pero Molly George tiene algo que decirnos-le dijo.

Todos en la mesa sonrieron sabían que solo Harry podía desviar la atención de Molly asía otra persona con una facilidad que ellos envidiaban, mientras el pelirrojo fulminaba al moreno mientras este le sonríe con descaro llevando a su rubio a sentarse con los demás.

-Dime que tienes que decirnos George-expectante.

-Pues veras madre, pasaron algunas cosas-nervioso pensaba como darle la noticia.

-Lo que sucede suegra es que nos casamos hace unas semanas-el sly soltó sin más.

-¿QUEEE?-grito la mujer, mientras los demás tenían la mandíbula desencajada a excepción de Harry y Draco que ya sabían.

-Pues era mi deber como caballero, no iba permitir que se hablara mal de mi esposo usted sabe después de nuestra noche romántica-lo dijo con seriedad, Molly estaba roja, George quería golpearlo y sus hermanos no sabían si reírse ya que su madre les podría gritar.

-Pero no se preocupe vamos a hacer una hermosa ceremonia donde nos uniremos, en realidad esa es una de las razones para venir queríamos su apoyo para organizarla claro si usted acepta-apenas si acabo y Molly lo estaba felicitando y se había sentado con Fleur para hablar de colores de manteles, flores.

-¿Que rayos paso?-dijo después de unos minutos-Lo habías planeado serpiente-el sonrió.

Acercando su boca a su oído-Por su puesto mi león que mejor forma de disipar su ira que hacerla participe de la realización de la boda de su hijo-.

-Serpientes-murmuro apuñalando su carne comiendo molesto el preocupado y este le sale con esto la próxima que lo desollé su madre.

-Harry ya sabía que te gustaban los rubios-dijo la joven veela.

-Si aunque este no mucho-

-Mi cielo no lo niegues, siempre has querido este cuerpo escultural-.

-Y un cuerno no me interesa-sonrió-En realidad es al revés-dijo con descaro.

-Si-mientras su mano acaricia la espalda del gry, los chicos Weasley se ríen de las payasadas de los dos pero están felices por su hermanito honorario.

El grito lo dejo un poco afónico llevaban varias horas haciendo el amor, Draco no podía dejar de venerar ese delicioso cuerpo que ahora le pertenece hacia una semana que decidió casarse en una ceremonia sencilla con solo sus amigos más cercanos y los de su amado león.

Sabía que Harry no era de grandes eventos más bien de reuniones íntimas solo con los amigos, así que solo estuvieron los padres de Draco, los Weasley, Theo su esposa Pansy, Blaise y su esposo Neville, Luna, Deán, Seamus por supuesto George y Marcus los padrinos de la boda. En los jardines de la mansión Malfoy con la decoración de Pansy que se apuntó como la organizadora del evento.

Ahora están en un lujoso hotel en la India donde disfrutan de esa enorme cama, viendo los labios hinchados y rojos, su cabello más revuelto de lo normal los chupetones y mordidas en su bello cuerpo se inclina para darle un casto beso-Te amo-el moreno abre sus ojos viéndolo con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo Draco, quien lo iba a pensar-los dos se ríen de la ironía.

Pasearon por la india mágica como muggle, después visitaron Arabia Saudita donde el rubio quedo fascinado con los edificios de cristal por lo que decidió comprarse un departamento en uno de los edificios de lujo de este lugar que casualmente es en las torres de cristal las Etihad Towers en _Abu Dhabi_ (donde se filmó rápido y furioso) donde una pertenece a los magos de ese país.

-Hay que llamar al profeta, un Malfoy comprando propiedades junto a los muggles-

-Harry-le dijo en advertencia pero juguetón-Me gusta podemos vivir aquí ya sabes somos mágicos y podemos llegar por red flú o translador-

-En serio Draco-emocionado ya que si le había gustado el lugar aquí podrían tener más privacidad.

-Nos haría bien vivir lejos, sin necesidad de preocuparnos podemos invitar a tu familia a visitarnos-dijo mientras lo abraza frente al gran ventanal.

-Me parece, también hay que invitar a tus padres les hará bien unas vacaciones, merlín ese hombre no sabe relajarse ni un día-a lo que rio el rubio si su padre se sumerge en el trabajo que nunca descansa solo gracias a que su madre lo arrastro a la boda si no ni hubiera ido.

Quince días después invitaron a Lucius y Narcisa a los dos también les gusto el lugar por lo que el patriarca decidió comprar una propiedad con varias hectáreas, donde Narcisa decidió convertirlo en un paraíso un lugar de descanso con unos camastros, desayunador, una gran alberca con cascada hecha mágicamente por supuesto.

Para sorpresa de Harry, Draco y Narcisa el patriarca en la cena después de haberse mudado les informo que se tomaría unas merecidas vacaciones que empezaría a dejar a Draco tomar más responsabilidades sobre los negocios familiares.

-Perdón que lo pregunte suegro pero porque lo hace, con todo respeto pero usted es adicto al trabajo-le dijo, lo vio con una mirada indescifrable.

-Me he dado cuenta el día que nos invitaron a su nuevo apartamento cuanto me había perdido de mi familia, de la vida solo para un prestigio y un hombre que nos hubiera destruido al final-miro asía el jardín-Compre este lugar por impulso pero al ver a Cissa decorarlo con tanta ilusión comprendí que quiero disfrutar de mi familia que tengo y la que venga en un futuro, de los pocos amigos que aún tengo debo darles las gracias por eso chicos-solo asintieron entendiendo lo difícil para alguien como Lucius decir algo así.

Narcisa tenía un nudo en la garganta de la emoción hoy inicia un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas, sintiéndose agradecida por poder vivirlo.

Un mes después de que llegaran a vivir a Arabia invitaron a los Weasley a visitarlos al señor Weasley le encanto todos las cosas muggles que habían, Molly solo negó por las payasadas de su esposo pero estaba feliz su hijo, aunque no fuera de sangre pero si de corazón era feliz se notaba sus ojos brillaban como nunca a un principio tuvo sus reservas con el chico Malfoy pero ahora estaba segura de que era una buena decisión.

A ella también le gusto el lugar aunque muy cálido para su gusto pero muy tranquilo y sin recuerdos dolorosos como Londres, era perfecto para que Harry tuviera esa tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba después de haberlo sometido a esa carga que nunca debió llevar.

Los meses seguían tranquilos George se había casado un mes después de Harry su madre era la más emocionada, sus hermanos le hacían burla pues ella le había dicho que entregaba a su bebé la ceremonia fue hermosa, la comida con sus seres queridos que estaban con el acompañándolo, por parte de Marcus vinieron muchos de sus amigos Montague, Higgins, Hudson y varios que solo conocía de así como muchas familias de sangre pura aunque su matrimonio fue mucha gente no salió en el profeta ya que ellos como los Malfoy-Potter querían privacidad.

George no sabía dónde irían ya que Marcus no quiso decirle, por lo que llego vendado al lugar donde pasarían un mes de luna de miel, al quitarle la venda parpadeo un poco para poder enfocar se maravilló el lugar era totalmente mágico, estaba parado sobre un pequeño puente bajo él había un pequeño estanque iluminado con peses de colores iban de un lado a otro, rodeado de un jardín lleno de flores arboles un típico decorado japonés camino por el camino llego aun mesa con velas, comida en ella a un lado su esposo lo espera con una copa de champagne en las manos, ve que va vestido con un atuendo japonés baja la vista viendo que el también trae uno.

Esa velada fue romántica se la pasaron bailando música lenta, entre besos y caricias disfrutando de la belleza del lugar, el pelirrojo no se imaginó que el sly fuera tan romántico.

La fría mañana despertó al pelirrojo, se sentía muy cansado ¿y como no?, si su flamante esposo no lo dejo dormir hasta muy entrada la madrugada, de hecho ni si quiera se atrevía a moverse sabía que su cuerpo se lo reprocharía.

Sonrió cuando una gran mano empezó a masajear su cadera y espalda baja aunque ellos ya lo hubieran hecho antes Marcus estaba muy, muy bien dotado lo que no sabía era de cómo lo aguantaba si era enorme.

Pero valía la pena el dolor ya que el placer y amor que le demostraba el sly lo valía, después de su poción y un relajante baño se dispusieron a visitar la cuidad de Tokio donde se encontraban, para George era fascinante ver como la tecnología muggle había mejorado y en muchos aspectos superado a los magos aunque siendo realistas ellos no necesitaban tantas cosas pues ellos vivían más en sintonía con la naturaleza a diferencia de su contraparte no mágica.

Visitaron templos, pagodas y varios monasterios donde se practican diferentes tipos de magias cosa que le sorprendió que Marcus practicar un poco de magia elemental básica, ya que le había explicado que el pasado los Flint eran conocidos por sus habilidades elementales, pero al tratar de mantener la sangre limpia se casaron entre ellos y la magia se ha ido perdiendo, él es uno de los pocos que todavía posee un poco de esta magia.

Compro muchos recuerdos para la familia y algunos ingredientes para las nuevas bromas.

A su regreso a Londres se sentía tan diferente más ligero, las vacaciones le habían ayudado mucho empezó sus experimentos con más ahínco muchas cosas que habían quedado pendiente empezó a terminarlas las que servían y las que no las iba desechando.

La vida comenzaba de George comenzaba a asentarse hace unos meses todavía tenía un gran dolor acuestas la muerte de su gemelo el peso de la promesa que le había hecho, ahora las cosas habían cambiado mucho su hermanito honorifico había formado una familia con el rubio ex príncipe de slytherin, él mismo ahora era un hombre felizmente casado con quien menos espero Marcus Flint.

Sonreía mientras ve como la tienda sigue teniendo éxito pero los gritos y explosiones en las afueras lo tensan un poco ahora que sucede corre a la puerta pero no lo dejan salir dos aurores que se lo impiden, minutos después llega Kingsley acompañado de su padre que viene algo sucio y golpeado como si hubiera estado en una lucha los lleva a su antiguo departamento arriba de la tienda.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunta

-Rudolps Lestrange, ataco a tú padre por suerte había unos aurores recorriendo el callejón lo hicieron huir-contesto el auror.

Sintió un frio en el estómago, viendo preocupado a su padre.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?-pregunto George.

-Por lo que me dijo mientras me atacaba, vengarse de nosotros por matar a Bellatrix, dijo que yo sería el primero y tu madre le llevaría mi cuerpo para que sufriera, luego matarla-.

-No pueden quedarse en la madriguera los encontrara se irán con migo, Marcus estará de acuerdo-pero vio la mirada que le dio su padre al auror.

-¿Qué?-gruño al ver su mirada.

-No creemos que sea conveniente ya con ustedes tres en un mismo lugar es más fácil que los encuentre ya que si localizo a tu padre ha de haber hecho un hechizo oscuro para encontrarlos, creemos que deberían salir del país-

-Pero no con nadie de la familia para no ser encontrados fácil no-dijo comprendiendo la gravedad del asunto.

Así que terminaron llamándole a Harry, el cual dijo que no había ningún problema dos horas después Molly y Artur estaban en Arabia, Artur no quería ser una carga el ojiverde se había reído pero le pidió que lo acompañara.

-¿Dónde vamos Harry?-mientras caminaba por una concurrida calle muggle con muchos edificios de cristal.

-Vamos a una de las empresas muggles en las que invertí-

-Pero no necesitas invertir ya tienes tus bóvedas-dijo desconcertado.

-Bueno es que la verdad cuando supe del mundo muggle el primer año pensé que solo tenía la bóveda para mis gastos del colegio, ya que el director nunca me dijo nada de mi legado-la mirada del señor Weasley se oscureció maldiciendo al director.

-Así que regrese al otro día le pregunte a los goblin si podía invertir, ellos me dijeron que era inusual que un mago hiciera inversiones a tan corta edad pero no había ninguna regla en contra de eso, por lo que invertí en empresas de video juegos, celulares y artículos de computación que tienen una gran expansión en el mundo muggle-subieron al elevador de uno de los edificios de telecomunicaciones.

Artur estaba maravillado viendo todo lo que hacían los muggles para comunicarse desde largas distancias.

-Y no tenías miedo de perder tú dinero-

-Al principio lo pensé pero los goblin me aseguraron que no dejarían que perdiera mucho pues no era buena publicidad para ellos, antes de terminar el segundo año ya tenía lo suficiente para comprarme una bonita casa, pero como no era mayor de edad tenía que esperar hasta la mayoría la verdad me sentí bien de que podría irme e iniciar una nueva vida lejos de mis parientes-el pelirrojo sacaba chispas de los ojos al oír de esos.

-Bueno y que hago aquí-interesado.

-Yo sé que usted ama las cosas muggles me preguntaba si le interesaría ser mi director de relaciones entre algunos sectores mágicos y los muggles para mi empresa-lo vio desconcertado.

-Harry sería un honor, pero no se muchas cosas-

-No se preocupe el señor Phills es un squib, va a retirarse y él está dispuesto a entrenarlo para que tome su puesto-sonrió agradeció la ayuda sería buena.

Una semana después Molly veía como su esposo florecía en el trabajo que su hijo adoptivo le dio le había agradecido llorando, pues no llegaba cansado, agobiado del ministerio y con un mísero sueldo después de tanto trabajo por parte de su Artur.

Molly, sus hijos estaban casados bueno la mayoría pero ya había cumplido hasta con ese pequeño ojiverde que le robo su corazón la primera vez que lo vio en la estación, era feliz ella lo sabía sentía que podía decirle a Lily que no debía preocuparse su hijo ahora estaba contento.

Regresando a su predicamento después de lo que paso en la madriguera sus hijos ya no quisieron que regresaran ahí por nada, gracias a Harry que le había dado un nuevo trabajo a Artur ahora ellos se habían comprado una nueva casa en Escocia con seis habitaciones, estudio, sala, cocina, un sótano, un gran jardín donde podía recibir a su gran familia sin problemas de espacio.

Desde que su esposo cambio de trabajo ellos salen casi todos los días a comer o cenar o a bailar, si no salen bailan en el jardín, se sentía como que ya no deberían hacer eso, hasta que un día Fleur le dijo que eso era tan romántico que a ella le gustaría que cuando ya no fuera tan joven su marido la siguiera amando así y teniendo detalles con ella, así que desde ese día agradeció que su marido la amara todavía como el primer día.

George ve como todo ha cambiado, sus padres viven en Escosia aunque su padre diario va en flu a su trabajo en Abu Dhabi como gerente de relaciones publicas, por fin después de mucho tiempo puede ver que su padre es feliz on su nueva vida.

De los que no puede decir lo mismo es de sus hermanos pequeños que regresaron hace poco esperando cosas que nunca serán para ellos, ya que llegaron a una fiesta del ministerio en celebración de la derrota de voldemort.

Ron tuvo la osadía de correr a Draco de la mesa pero, Percy le dijo que si no le gustaba que el rubio estuviera con ellos podía cambiarse de mesa ya que esta era del rubio.

Ginny por otro lado solo esperaba ver a Harry al verlo casi se lanza sobre el pero se detuvo ya el traía un pequeño bultito en sus brazos, cuando se recuperó del shock le empezó a reclamar que quien era la golfa que se había metido con su novio, pero fue Draco quien le dijo que la golfa era otra y que Harry podía meterse con quisiera, cuando iba a contestarle que no se metiera Molly llego a felicitar a la pareja por su bella nieta.

Los menores le reclamaron que porque aceptaba a ese aspirante de mortifagos y ella solo les mando un hechizo para lavarles la boca con jabón, la verdad fue muy cómico verlo así.

Dos días después los tres se fueron molesto de regreso a Francia porque no pudieron conseguir lo que querían.

Fin Flash Back.

-George te sucede algo-l pregunto un poco preocupado su esposo.

-No solo recordaba-

-A Fred-

-Se podría decir-el sly solo le beso la mejilla siguió al comedor donde le sonrió a sus hijos, Helios Flint Weasley de nueve años que es una copia de él solo que tiene los ojos azules de George, su hija Lara Flint Weasley de seis también tiene el cabello oscuro pero todos los rasgos de su amado.

George ve una foto en la chimenea donde están él, Fred y en medio de ellos Harry.

-He cumplido mi promesa Fred de asegurarme que Harry sea feliz, tiene una buena vida un hombre que lo ama y cuida dos hermosos niños. Como tú lo hubieras hecho si hubieras sobre vivido, pues prometiste que le declararías tu amor una vez que terminara la guerra. Pero si no lo hacías yo me aseguraría que lo fuera-sonrió a la foto.

 **Fin**


End file.
